Like Before
by taylorash
Summary: A tragedy caused them to go their seperate ways several years ago. Now, will their impromtu meetings at the other's wedding cause them to see what they left behind, or show them that maybe fate doesn't always give you what you wish for? Logan's POV
1. Her Wedding

_"I do."_

It hurts me to think she's moved on. That she's found someone else to give her heart to. Or maybe it just hurts to think that I can't get mine back. Regardless, as I watch her now, it's killing me.

To say that I don't know where things went wrong would be a lie. That moment in the hospital, that single second in time…it started the entire collapse of our relationship.

It wasn't supposed to happen to us. We were supposed to be perfect for each other, meant to be. It wasn't supposed to end, especially not like that.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey."_

Rory was the one who pulled back, really. When she first found out, she was so happy. _We_ were so happy. She told me, and, after a few minutes, the initial shock wore off and I was overjoyed. We were going to be a family.

There was nothing I wanted more back then. Now, as I watch her in that white dress, laughing at something her husband told her, all I want is to have her back in my arms. To hold her, kiss her, play with her hair, just as I always used to.

To have her love me again, like before.

After the doctor's confirmed what we already knew, we started planning our new life. We ignored society talk about us, an unmarried couple, having a baby. We agreed that an engagement would come in the future, but it would be after the baby was born. We wanted everyone to know that we wanted to get married because we loved each other; not because of another human being that wasn't in the world yet.

So we planned. It makes me smile, even now, to think about how happy we were. Especially Rory. She spent every weekend with me and Lorelai, picking out curtains, wallpaper, and clothes for little, as she and her Mother said, "Lorelai Jr. Jr. Jr." I was convinced it would be a boy, and stuck with "Logan Jr."

_"And now, would everyone please clear the floor for the bride and groom to share their first dance together as a married couple."_

Then the crash. I close my eyes as I think of the memory, from both the pain of that moment and from the pain I feel now, as I watch them dance together. She's smiling, laughing. She look's happy. She deserves that; to be happy. She deserves to be the happiest girl on the earth.

I remember that night clearly. We were in the car together, driving back to our apartment after a dinner on the town. I had one hand on the steering wheel, while my other was entwined with hers. She was leaning back on her seat, staring at me with a smile on her face. I glanced over at her and sent her a smirk. She blushed. That moment, those three seconds of pure contentment, are permanently stuck in my brain. They were the last seconds where everything was fine.

The last moment where everything was perfect.

The crash happened quickly. I found out later, in the hospital waiting room, that the driver of the car was drunk.

I never looked at a glass of alcohol again.

_"Mr. Lucas Danes would now like to share a father-daughter dance with his step-daughter."_

Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Paris, Finn and Colin all came immediately. They found me in one of the chairs of the waiting room, my head in my hands.

I remember Lorelai coming up to me slowly. I didn't look up as she sat down next to me, and put a gentle hand on my back.

"Logan…" she started, and I could tell she had been crying by the way it came out.

I didn't reply, I simply looked up at her, shaking my head. "This is my fault," I said shakily. "I should have been more careful. I should have swerved faster. I should be the one in there. Not her. Never her. I should've-"

"You couldn't have done anything, mate," Finn interrupted.

"The driver of the car was drunk. No one could have done anything." Colin added quietly.

I glanced at them, wiping tears off my face. I turned back to face Lorelai, who was looking at me with wet eyes.

"This is my fault. God, Lorelai, I am so sorry. If she…," I drifted off, not able to utter the words that could be the truth.

"Hey," she replied softly. "Listen Logan, this isn't your fault. This is no one's fault but that driver who is going to get an ass-kicking the moment Luke finds him. But it's not your fault. You have to believe that."

"But, she…the baby could…" I said shakily, looking away, more tears coming.

"Don't say that. God, don't even think that. I know Rory, and she's strong. She'll make it." Lorelai assured me, the tears silently running down her cheeks as she stood up to walk back to Luke, who had his arms wide open.

_"And now, the mother of the bride would like to make a toast."_

She had made it.

I take a sleeve of my tuxedo and wipe the tears that are running down my cheeks as I think of the doctor walking into the room, a look of remorse on his face as he looked at us. Rory's smile fell when she saw his face, as did mine.

"No," Rory had said quickly, and squeezed my hand, which I hadn't let go of since they had let me in to see her.

The ride home to our apartment had been silent. She stared out the window as the trees passed, expressionless.

After that, everything went downhill. She drifted apart, and eventually, let go.

I had pleaded with her, told her it was a mistake. I told her that we could get through it, that we would get through it. That she couldn't give up.

"Logan," she had said softly, arms crossed and tears pouring out. "It's just too much. I can't…I can't do it anymore."

I died inside.

_"And now, I am happy my daughter has finally found her Prince Charming. Rory, I love you, and Tristan, welcome to the family. To the bride and groom."_

I watched as Lorelai walked off the stage, smiling at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. I watched as the mother of the bride turned her head, and saw me in the doorway to the Dragonfly Inn, clad in my tuxedo. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to her anymore, she quickly walked over to me.

She didn't say anything to me, just gave me a smile, which I forcibly returned. She noticed my pained smile, and came over to stand next to me, as we watched Rory smile as Tristan kissed her hand.

"He makes her happy, you know," she said, without looking at me.

I nodded, although she couldn't see it. "She should be," I replied quietly, as we watched him stand up, taking her hand, as he lead her to the crowded dance floor.

"She won't talk about you anymore," she mentioned after a few moments of silence. I turned to look at her, but she continued to watch her daughter dance as she continued. "She used to, all the time. She would talk about how much she missed you, and how much she still loved you. But then, she ran into him again, and she stopped. It was like you suddenly disappeared from her world."

I sighed. "It's been two years. I'm not a part of her life anymore."

Lorelai looked at me with sad eyes. "Logan, she invited you to her wedding. You haven't left completely." She paused, as she watched me stare at the couple with a sullen expression.

"She doesn't know that you're here, does she?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

Lorelai sighed, shaking her head as she started walking back into the room. She stopped after a few steps, turning back around.

"Her eyes. They used to sparkle."

I looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Her eyes. When she was with you, they sparkled. They don't sparkle anymore." And with that parting comment, I watched as she drifted back into the crowd. I saw her walk over to Rory, and give her a hug.

I sighed, turning around to walk out of the Inn. I turned to walk around the back, where there was a beautiful garden. I sat on one of the several benches, putting my hands in my pockets and closing my eyes.

When I had gotten the invitation in the mail, I couldn't have been more surprised. Finn and Colin had been with me when I had opened up the envelope, and when they leaned over to read the card, all they could say was, "Oh."

Yes, oh, indeed.

I hadn't RSVPed, not wanting to come. I didn't want to see the women I loved give her heart away to another man, forever. The forever that was meant for us. Us and little Logan Jr.

"It was going to be a Lorelai Jr. Jr. Jr. I'm still standing by that."

I jumped when I heard her voice. Turning my head, I saw her. She was standing a few feet away, smiling at me. She looked beautiful, dressed up in a flowing white gown, lace veil placed with care on the top of her head. Her soft, chestnut curls hung down, framing her face.

"You came," she said shyly, never letting her smile go.

I could only nod, not expecting her to see me. She must have seen my surprised expression, because she giggled, crossing her arms as she came over to sit next to me on the bench.

"Mom told me you were here," she explained.

"Oh," was all I could muster up to say.

She looked at me, and I forced a smile. "Congratulations," I told her as I stared at a rosebush in front of me.

"Thanks," she said after a moment. "I'm happy you came."

I nodded, not replying. We both stared at the rosebush for several minutes, before she unconsciously entwined our fingers together. I looked at her when I felt the contact, and she glanced at me when she felt my eyes on her.

And that's when I saw it. Her eyes. They were lifeless.

They were blue, an amazing blue. But that was it. The life, the…sparkle, I used to always see in them, was gone.

She must've noticed me staring at her strangely, because she blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her do that. I was the only who could get her to do that.

"I should get back," she said, and I nodded. She stood up, releasing my hand, but didn't immediately move. I watched from the bench as she breathed in the night air deeply, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"He…" she started. "He's good to me, Logan."

I sighed. "Good," I replied.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "It is good." She continued talking, and I could tell it was more to herself them me. "After you, I didn't smile, or laugh. I was dying inside, and everyone was worried about me. But then Tristan came…and my smile returned." She paused for a moment. "I told him about the baby." I cringed when I heard the last word, as did she. "He was supportive and understanding, and told me not to rush into anything with him. That he would wait. But I didn't." She said the last line tearfully, turning to look at me. "I didn't think. I told him I was ready, that I didn't need to wait. Six months later, he proposed. And here we are."

"I'm glad you found each other."

"No you're not."

She couldn't think that. "Rory-"

"Ace," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Please," she said pleadingly, never taking her eyes off me, "call me Ace."

I closed my eyes again. I knew what she was doing. But I couldn't let her believe that I still loved her, no matter how much I wanted to. "_Rory_," I started again. "I am happy you found someone else. It's good you moved on."

"Yeah," she said quietly when she saw my pained expression. "Well, I really should get back."

She walked away quickly, and I thought I heard a sob, but shook it off as nothing. After a few more minutes, I stood up myself, and walked into the parking lot. I was about to get into my Porsche, when I remembered something. Quickly walking back inside, I went into the lobby, placing a small box on the tower of presents located on the floor. I swiftly walked back out, wanting my presence unknown to anyone else.

As I drove home, I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Of course I still loved her. I would always love her.

It just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Once the Inn finally cleared of all it's guests, Rory sighed, exhausted. She was about to follow Tristan into their room for the night, when she noticed a small box on the floor of the lobby. It must not have been noticed when her mother took the presents home to be opened the next day, before she and Tristan left on their honeymoon.

"Hey, you coming?" Tristan asked her, noticing her pause at the bottom of the steps.

"In a sec," she told him, and he nodded, walking up the stairs.

She picked up the box, and saw that there was no card. Curious, she opened it up to see a blue velvet box inside. Opening it up, she gasped as she saw the beautiful golden locket on a matching gold chain. Opening it up, she saw picture of a miniature ace of hearts card on the right side. "_Ace_" was written in cursive on the opposite side. She smiled, knowing who it was from.

"Hey, Mare? You coming?" she heard Tristan calling.

"Yeah," she called back, fastening the necklace on herself. "I'll be right there."

She took one last look at the package, and noticed a small card. She peered down at it, struggling to read the small writing that was printed on it.

_Ace,_

_Keep this._

_And I still say it was a Logan Jr._

Her smile grew wider as she walked back upstairs.

* * *

My first one-shot. Is it worth keeping? Tell me what you think in a review please. : ) 


	2. His Wedding

_"Do you, Scarlett, take Logan Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

A year.

_"I do."_

It's been year since her wedding day. A year since the last time I saw her face, heard her laugh, made her blush with a simple smirk and look in her direction.

_"And do you, Logan, take Scarlett Edwards to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

I sighed inwardly. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe…

_"God, Rory, don't do this!"_

_"Logan…it's just too much. I can't…I can't do it anymore."_

"I do." I spoke it as soon as my final pleading effort with Rory flashed through my mind. It was still as vivid as the first time the memory had come back to me: her arms crossed, tears rolling down her face. Me touching her arm, and her stepping away, shaking her head. Then me staring at her with wide eyes, because for the first time in our relationship she shuddered at my touch.

As the minister announced us husband and wife, Scarlett's grin grew wider, and she sent me a mischievous smile before leaning up to kiss me. During the short but sweet kiss, I closed my eyes and tried desperately to feel something, anything that was remotely close to what I felt when I kissed Rory.

Nothing.

That was the problem. Ever since I had met her four months ago, I felt nothing but platonic feelings for her.

As the applause started throughout the crowd and Scarlett entwined our hands together, I took a breath and looked at the people throughout the pews. There was my mother and father in the front, applauding with huge grins on their faces. I turned my head slightly to send a glance behind me at Colin and Finn. Colin had polite smile on his face, while Finn was looking down. I knew what they were thinking.

_It's wasn't supposed to be Scarlett._

I turned back around, trying my best to get their expressions out of my head.

I remembered when I had told them about my and Rory's good news. Finn had wrapped me up in a huge hug and plopped a kiss on my forehead, while Colin had rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before shaking my hand and offering his congratulations. They had both told me they would be the best men at our future wedding without me even telling them on my plans to propose.

But with Scarlett, I had to buy them dinner and convince them that this was my only option. They had offered their full support eventually, but I knew that they would never understand why Rory and I had gone our separate ways. Why it had to end between us. In their eyes, we were the perfect couple; soul mates. I would love to explain to them why it ended between us, except for one problem.

I doubt I will ever understand why we split either.

As Scarlett pulled on my hand I snapped back to reality. She gave me a confused glance, and I squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring look. Her smile returned, and we started out walk down the aisle and out of the church.

It wasn't until we were outside on the church steps that I saw her. It caused my heart to speed up.

I looked past the hundreds of people pouring out of the church around me and Scarlett, and there she was; only about a hundred feet away. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book.

I stared at her, completely stunned for a few seconds before I was brought back to the present wedding by pats on my back from Colin and Finn.

"Congratulations, man." I heard Colin say from behind me.

"Thanks," I muttered, not taking my eyes off the brunette in the distance.

Finn shook my hand as well, and when he noticed my distracted stare, he turned to look in the same direction. His jaw drooped slightly when he saw her, and he turned back to look at me and Colin.

"She's here."

Colin raised his eyebrows, glancing over to where we were looking. "Shit," he muttered when he spotted her. Turning back to me, he inquired, "I thought you said she didn't RSVP."

I closed my eyes. "She didn't," I said forcefully.

"Ah," Colin said. Knowing from my tone that I didn't want to talk about her appearance anymore, he offered me a final congratulations before leading Finn away and back into the crowd.

Looking around, I saw Scarlett hugging a few of her friends and wiping tears from her eyes. She looked happy. She deserved to be happy. She was a nice girl, after all. She had spent weeks sitting with my mother, planning every detail of what was supposed to be the event of the year. The Edwards were a huge part of the Hartford Elite as well, and my parents were delighted when we had gotten together.

As I watched Scarlett laughing with her friends, I still couldn't picture us as married. We had met at one of my parent's parties about two months after Rory wedding, and had taken an immediate liking towards each other. She wasn't like most of my parent's friend's daughters. She didn't plan on being a trophy wife. She had told me during the sub-party we had that night that she wanted to be a teacher. I had smiled at that. Definitely not expected.

But still, even though she had a thousand and one quirks and differences from the usual girls in the Hartford social circle, I knew that I would never feel anything for her. Because, despite how perfect she seemed for me, my heart was still with someone else. Someone who had given up on our relationship long ago.

As everyone around me got ready to go the reception at a local country club, I stayed where I was on the steps. After a moment, I turned to look over at Rory once again. Had she been inside the church? I highly doubted it, since the chances of me noticing her would have been more then likely. She must have stayed outside during the ceremony.

I inwardly debated whether to go over and talk to her. What was I supposed to say? We hadn't seen each other in a year. It would more then likely be tremendously awkward. After all, when we had parted at her wedding, we hadn't really concluded anything. She had rushed off before we had a chance to really talk. Although I would never openly admit to anyone, somehow, it didn't seem like the chapter of my life with her in it was over. We never had that talk; never said those final parting words that are supposed bring a sense of finality over both people.

Maybe that was why I had decided to send her an invitation to my wedding. To get closure. I was seeking finality.

I sighed. If I did talk to her, I had many questions for her. How were her and Tristan doing? Did she get my necklace? Did she wear it, or even keep it? Were they expecting a child? I cringed just thinking about that one.

And finally, was she happy? Was her life what she had always wanted it to be?

A limo pulled up just then, making every chance of getting to talk to Rory at that moment disappear. Sighing disappointedly, I plastered on another smile as Scarlett and I climbed in and drove off.

* * *

During the first hour of the reception, I was completely distracted. Scarlett and I danced once, and then separated to mingle with everyone there. 

About two hours into the celebration, I was ending a discussion with a distant cousin. Glancing a few feet away at Colin, I shook my head slightly as a symbol for him to come over. When he noticed me trying to silently get his attention, he walked over to stand beside me. I could tell he was watching me as I stared at Scarlett across the room, sipping champagne and talking to her parents. Neither of us said anything at first; we didn't have to. As I stared out into the crowd of people and he saw my expression, I knew that we both knew what I wanted to do. What I _needed_ to do.

After a few minutes of silence, Colin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I spoke to your mother a few minutes ago. According to her, they're planning on having the cake brought out in about half an hour. Will that be enough time?"

I looked over at him for the first time, giving him a nod. He sighed again before patting me on the back. "You owe me," he muttered before walking off.

After I made sure that all attention was off me, I walked to a door leading out to the courtyard. Slipping through it quietly, I left the stuffy, crowded country club and found myself in the chilly night air.

The walk back to the church was a short one. I had thought it was ridiculous to rent a limo to take me and Scarlett there, but she and my mom had simply rolled their eyes at me before moving on to talk about china patterns.

I stopped short when I spotted her. She looked beautiful, in a blue dress that came to about her knees. I knew it would bring out her eyes.

I put my hands in my tuxedo pockets, taking a few steps closer to her. I could now see the book she as reading. _Pride and Prejudice_. It one was of her favorites, something she would read twenty times a year.

She was so into the book that she didn't notice when I came to stand right in front of her. After a few seconds of watching her read, I broke the silence.

"You're here."

She jumped when she heard me. Looking up, her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Logan," she said quietly.

I didn't reply, sitting down next to her on the bench. I stared at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. I could hear her shut her book, and knew she was watching me, waiting.

After a few minutes, she decided to speak again. "I…," she drifted off, causing me to look back at her.

"I didn't expect you to come," I told her quietly.

"I wasn't going to come," she replied honestly. "But…" she drifted off again.

"What?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I got the invitation, and I didn't want to come at all. But, this morning I woke up and I just had this feeling that I _needed_ to. So I did."

I nodded, looking away from her again. "How's Tristan?"

I caught her smiling out of the corner of my eye. "He's…good. He's really good."

Nodding again, I asked the question that made me shudder. "So are you two…?"

Rory looked at me for a few seconds with a puzzled expression on her face. Then, when realization hit her, she blushed slightly. "Oh, no. Definitely not. I'm not…ready for that yet."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We were both silent for another minute.

"Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations," she said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back, looking, for the first time, straight into her eyes. It was then that I remembered what Lorelai had told me a year ago.

_"Her eyes. When she was with you, they sparkled. They don't sparkle anymore."_

And then I saw it. A small, almost unnoticeable twinkle in one of her cerulean eyes. Something that was non-existent a year ago.

She was learning how to love again.

"Thanks," I told her. I looked at her for another minute, watching her large, watery eyes. Then, without thinking, I did something I had wanted to do for years. Touching her cheek, I brought my lips to hers.

I felt it again. That joy, that feeling of being alive. That feeling of being on top of the world.

That feeling of being happy. _Really_, unconditionally happy.

Although I knew she hadn't been expecting the kiss, she gave into it after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around my neck. I asked for entrance, but instead of granting it she pulled back, slightly breathless. We sat there for a second, our foreheads touching.

"Logan, we can't…" she started, tears now falling freely from her face.

I shook my head. "Don't. Not yet." It was such a perfect moment, and I didn't want anything to ruin it. For those seconds that my lips were touching hers, all of my worries were forgotten. I didn't think about Scarlett, or the wedding. All I could focus on was Rory, and how great it felt to kiss her again.

She stood up abruptly, releasing her grip on me. "No, Logan, we can't…do this."

I stood up as well, running a hand through my hair. "I know." We were married.

To different people.

After a minute of silence, she spoke again. "Right, well, I guess I should go," she stated quietly, looking at me for one more second before grabbing her book off the bench and starting to walk away.

I watched her for a minute before I realized that it hadn't happened yet. We never said those final words that would be our ending.

"Do you wear it?" I called to her, making her stop and turn around. When she saw my expression, I could tell she knew what she was talking about. She paused for a moment, probably debating if it was whether or not it was a good idea, before taking a few steps closer to me.

"Everyday," she sighed, pointing to her neck. I looked, and there it was, the little golden locket on the matching chain. How had I not noticed it before?

I nodded to her, smiling. "Good. I'm glad."

"Yeah." She paused for a minute, and both of us stood there in the churchyard in silence. She had her arms crossed and was staring at me with a thoughtful expression, while I stared back at her intently. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"I don't know why I came," she muttered tearfully. "I don't…this wasn't supposed to happen."

I sighed, putting my hands back in my pockets. "What wasn't?"

She gestured to me. "This…this feeling. I was finally feeling it again, Logan. With_ him_."

"Feeling what?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

She took a tentative step closer to me. "Love. I mean, I still didn't feel even close to how I felt when I was with you, but…I still loved him. A lot. More then I thought I ever could. And then…" she paused, and I didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, I took a step closer.

"And then what, Rory?"

She closed her eyes when she heard me call her by her name for the first time. "And then I come here to your wedding…and everything I had with him just disappears."

I took another step closer to her. "Maybe there's a reason for that."

She shook her head, taking a few steps back. "No," she said shakily. "No…no. Logan, we can't do this. I can't leave him."

"Why not?" I asked. It came out more coldly then I had wanted it to.

"Because…he_ loves_ me. He _really _loves me."

I stared at her tear-stained face for a minute before responding. "But you don't love him."

She shook her head, arms still crossed in front of her. "Don't say that. You know I do. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't. It's just…after you, I was so hurt, Logan. So unbelievably hurt. I wanted to stay with you…but I couldn't."

"Nothing was stopping you," I muttered quietly, without looking at her.

She shook her head again. "Logan, _everything_ was stopping me. I was just….after everything that happened after the crash…I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't deal with anything. And then when we were apart, I didn't think I would love anyone ever again. And then he came along."

I watched her as she spoke, a stunned expression on my face.

"Like I said, I don't love him as much as I loved you. I don't think I ever will. But I'm giving him as much of my heart as I can, so that had to be enough. That has to be enough." With that final tearful sentence Rory broke down.

I walked over to her while she was crying, and automatically wrapped her up in my arms. No matter what the cause, I hated when she was hurt. After a few minutes, her sobs subsided. Pulling away slightly, I looked her in the eye. I was about to speak, but she did first.

"I still love you. I know I do. But it's too late. You're married, and…it's too late."

"It doesn't have to be," I whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, stepping out of my embrace. "Yes. It does."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair again. I knew this was it. Our ending. "So, I guess that's it?"

She didn't say anything, looking at me for a second, before she nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

It was killing me, but I knew she had to go. And, looking at my watch, I had to get back to the reception. "So, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked, although I knew I wouldn't.

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. Then, she went to her book on the bench. She picked it up, and opened it, revealing a white envelope. She took it out, and gave it to me.

"Congratulations, again. You'll make Scarlett very happy." She gave me a last small smile before walking off.

As I watched her go, I did my best to memorize her every feature. It would have to last me a while.

Finally, when she was gone and out of sight, I made my way back to the reception. About halfway there, I remembered the envelope she had handed to me. Opening it up, I found that it was a letter.

_Logan,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. I'm sure you and Scarlett will be happy together. She's a very lucky girl._

_  
I guess I just wanted to write this to tell you that I will always love you. Nothing can change that. When I saw you at my wedding almost a year ago, I realized that none of my feelings had ever gone away. But, it's your wedding day, so I'm going to try to put all this beside me. To forget. It's for the best, I suppose. To help Tristan and I and you and Scarlett survive._

_You might never truly get why I broke up with you, but that's okay. Maybe, like my mom told me, we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe, like Luke said, you're a jackass and I should have never been with you anyway. (I highly doubt that one.) Or maybe, it's what I think. That maybe, in some way we were destined for each other, but when hardships came, we never fought for what we wanted._

_I should go now. Best of luck._

_Love always,_

_Your Ace_

_P.S - I guess I should tell you this now. I never really had an opputuinity to before. Back when we were together, I went to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. I got another surprise._

_It was twins. A boy and a girl. I had wanted to tell you, but then the crash happened...and i never really got the chance. Maybe that's why the accident had such a big impact on me. Because I felt responsible for losing two lives, not only one. Anyway, although that accident will always be with me, I'm learning to get on with my life. We both have._

* * *

Well, if you hadn't figured it out by now, I'm continuing this story. The bad news is, there's only going to be one more chapter left. Yes, I've decided to make it three parts. Anyway, I apoligize for the VERY LONG wait, but this took me _beyond_ forever to write. I spent weeks typing and deleting and re-typing and copying and cutting and pasting, trying to make it perfect. I'm actaully relativley happy with it now. Oh, and all of you are probabaly hating me right now, because once again, they aren't reunited. So yell at me all you want, but please understand that this is my story, and I have it mapped out. There's one chapter left, so let's not lose complet hope. : ) 

Now, see that little purple button down there? It's name is George. George likes when you click on him, because it tickles him. So go on, tickle little George!


	3. Fated Friendship

This 3rd and final chapter is dedicated to **Rayc Petite**, who I've promised it sooner to way more then I should have.

And loads of gratitude to my beta **BeautyAce**, who was me ego-booster when it came to getting this chapter out. )

* * *

"_Thanks to you all for coming today. The Gilmores have informed me that they are holding a wake in his honor for anyone who would like to attend at their mansion in Hartford. The reading of the will shall be done tomorrow evening. All family and close friends are welcome to come. Good night."_

I still can't believe it. I can't believe that he would do this to her. That he, after only two years of marriage, would leave her without a warning. Without a goodbye.

Whenever I think about the situation, hatred overcomes me. I _hate _him. I hate him for leaving. I hate him for not being here right now, as everyone quietly moves about the gravesite, getting ready to head over to the wake. For not being here with _her_. I just want to shake him, punch him in the face and call him an idiot. _Why_? Why did he do this? Why did he have to go to that business dinner on that particular night? Why didn't he see the headlights coming toward him earlier? Why didn't he swerve faster? Why did he have to leave her to go about life on her own? Why didn't he fight harder to survive? God knows he had a good reason to.

He didn't, _never_, deserved her. I knew it, even if no one else did. But, despite that, she chose him. She loved him.

He made her happy.

Of course, as I watch her now, she looks anything but. Everyone else has left, and are more then likely on their way to the wake. But not her. She's standing perfectly still in front of his gravestone, staring down at it.

I sigh, and look down. The only thing I want to do is go over and comfort her. To just wrap her up in my arms, and whisper into her ear that it will get better. That it will get easier.

Of course, I don't know that for sure.

I know I can be empathetic to her for numerous reasons. I do, after all, know what it's like to lose someone you love in an accident. I know that unbearable pain and breaking you feel in your heart, the hole that you think will be impossible to mend. And it is. But, I also know that it does get easier. The pain never goes away, but it does get easier to live your life with it.

The first time.

I might know what it's like to lose someone in a crash, but I have no idea what it's like not to _be_ there. I can't imagine getting a phone call with a stranger's voice on the other line, telling you the news that someone you loved was gone from your life, when not even ten minutes earlier they had called you, saying they would be home soon and would bring Chinese for dinner.

I have _no_ idea if it get's easier the second time around.

So, in the reality of things, I suppose I have no idea what she's going through.

After a few more minutes, I notice her sighing, before slowly kneeling down. She slowly touches his name with her fingertips, tracing very mark. After pausing for a second, she stands back up. She doesn't notice me as she walks away from the grave, since I am a few yards away leaning against a tree. But I notice her. She doesn't have any tearstains on her face, but I know from that look in her eyes that this situation is killing her.

After a minute or two of quiet footsteps and then silence, I hear a car engine start and then pull away. She's off to the wake.

I shake my head, and can't help but roll my eyes at the world. The last thing that she needs to be doing right now is going to her grandparent's house to talk to friends and family, and act as if she is fine and pulled together. Right now, she needs to…what was the word Lorelai used? Ah, right. Wallow. She needed to wallow.

* * *

I found out the news from, of all people, my father. He was in my office, in the middle of giving me a huge lecture of how disappointing my recent articles had been, when his cell phone started ringing. Once he heard the speaker's news, his voice had grown grim. 

"Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that. Send my regrets to Kimberly and Steven…Yes, how's she doing?...Well, no one can really blame her for being that way…Yes, yes, of course Shira and I will be there…Alright. Goodbye."

Once he hung up his phone and out it back into his suit pocket, I stared at him, waiting for him to explain. He paused for a few seconds, before uttering the words. "Tristan DuGrey died last night. Car accident. That was his cousin on the phone. Apparently, a drunk driver hit him, and he died on impact."

More should have come to me in that moment. I immediately should have thought about Tristan, and how on earth he could be dead. After all, he was so young. I should have thought about his parents and grandparents, and how badly they must be taking the news. However, only one thing, one person, came to my mind once my dad told me the news.

Rory.

She didn't deserve this. No one did, but especially not her.

"How is she?" was all I could think of to say after a few moments.

He had sighed, looking at me with sympathy. "Well…not that great. He told me that she doesn't talk to anyone, as if she's in a daze. She's hasn't cried, she hasn't mourned. She's just...sat there, as if she doesn't believe it's real."

After I found out the news, I spent days contemplating why this had happened. Why was it, that, whenever Rory found happiness, a tragedy found its way to ruin everything? Was she just meant to be miserable?

About a week after I heard the news, Emily Gilmore called me, and tearfully asked me if I would be attending the funeral service. I had raised my eyebrows at her question, partly because I wasn't close to Tristan, and partly because I was surprised I hadn't thought of the idea myself. Rory would be there, after all. After five long years, I would have the opportunity to see her.

I had agreed after a moment, and mentally hit myself on the head for my selfishness. I was using another man's death to see my ex-girlfriend. But, as I analyzed the situation further, maybe it was supposed to happen. Maybe, this was sign that something wasn't finished.

Maybe, just maybe, she needed me just as much as I needed her.

* * *

I had packed while Scarlett was at work, and left her a quick note on a napkin that I would be out of town for a few days, since one of my father's business partners had died. It wasn't a complete lie; after all Janlan DuGrey was a good friend of my fathers. Not that it would have mattered anyhow if I was lying or not. Chances are she would throw away the napkin without a glance. 

Marriage with Scarlett was just as I had imagined it to be. We were happy at first, or at least she was. I was as happy as I could possibly be anymore. However, I suppose that after almost a year, my lack of enthusiasm and frivolousness attitude when it came to our relationship had started to get to her. Now, we were more and more distant every day, sometimes only communicating by a short, few second phone call telling the other we would be working late, and not to wait up.

* * *

Once Rory left, I slowly walked over to his gravesite. There were fresh flowers everywhere. Taking a single daisy from my back pocket, I gently placed it on the top of his gravestone. 

"You weren't supposed to leave her," I harshly whispered at the marble stone. "She wanted you. You put that smile back on her face." I closed my eyes, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "You shouldn't have left," I repeated once, before walking away and back to my car.

* * *

The wake was exactly how I expected it to be. Everyone clad in their black outfits, either huddled in little groups or at the buffet table. After all, free food is free food. 

I immediately went to the bar when I got there, asking for a champagne glass. Once I received it I turned around, scanning the room for her. Spotting Lorelai and Emily talking in a corner, I decided to start there.

Emily spotted me first. "Logan! Oh, thank you so much for coming. How are you?"

"Good, Emily, thank you." I glanced at Lorelai, who gave me a small smile. Turning back to Emily, I gave her one of my charming smirks. "Would you mind if I talked to Lorelai alone for a few minutes?"

Emily raised her eyebrows, and I knew she was curious. "Of course, Logan. I actually see Tilly from the DAR over there; I've been meaning to talk to her about our last meeting. Excuse me." And with that she walked off.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Lorelai pounced on me. "Well, where is she?"

I raised my eyebrows. "That's what I was going to ask you. You haven't seen her?"

Sighing, Lorelai shook her head. "No. I mean, she told me she was coming to the wake, so she's got to be here somewhere."

I nodded. "I'll look around for you. How's she been doing?"

She looked at me sadly. "Not well at all. She hasn't cried. I mean, it's been two weeks since she found out the news, and she's so…emotionless. I know how depressed she must be, but she refuses to shed a tear, or even wallow. She told me she has to be strong for him."

I rolled my eyes. _Ace, will you ever learn?_

I exchanged quick parting words with Lorelai before making my way around the Gilmore mansion, trying to spot familiar chestnut hair and cerulean eyes. After about 20 minutes of searching, I still couldn't find her. Sighing in frustration, I was considering giving up my search, until a small, almost unnoticeable cough made me pause right when I was passing by Richard's study. I walked closer to the door, and slowly cracked it open. Peeking in, I saw the top of a brunette head sitting in a huge leather armchair. Looking behind me, I made sure no one was paying attention to me before walking in.

The room was dim, with only the small desk lamp illuminating everything. She didn't notice me as I crept inside, but jumped the moment she heard the door quietly shut. Spinning around on the huge armchair, she looked around and spotted me.

Her reaction was the exact opposite of what I had expected. Instead of gasping in surprise, she instead chuckled, giving me a small smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Ace?" I asked, taking a few tentative steps closer to her. Her hair, put half up during the funeral service, was now completely down and the definition of a mess. Looking at the desk in front of her, I saw quarter-empty bottle of vodka, and a shot glass next to it. "Oh, Rory…"

She looked next to her to where I was looking. Shrugging, she looked back up at me. "What? I'm over 21. I can drink."

I couldn't help but smile, forgetting for a second the position we were both in, and instead remembering how adorable a tipsy Rory was. "Yes, however I don't think that this is the right time to get completely drunk, do you?"

She gave me a weary look before pouring herself another shot. "I won't tell if you won't."

Sighing, I walked over to the desk and took away the vodka and glass before she could drink it. "You've had enough." Once I put the alcohol out of reach, I turned back around to see her giving me a frustrated look.

"You know, you're not allowed to do that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's my choice whether or not I drink. You don't get to decide that."

I chuckled, walking back over to her. "Ace, what are you doing in here?"

She looked down. "Drinking. Or I _was_, until a certain somebody took away my supplies."

I ignored her comment, coming over to her side of the desk. "You do realize that the wake is out there, don't you?"

She sent me a glare. "Yes."

"So you're not out there because…"

She huffed. "I just don't feel like being with…people right now."

I nodded, taking one last sip before setting down my champagne flute on the table. "Okay, come on."

"What?"

"Let's go."

She looked at me like I was high. "Logan, what are you talking about?"

"You said you don't want to deal with people, right?"

She slowly nodded her head, sobering up at my spontaneous idea.

"Then let's go. Come on, we can sneak out the window in here. No one will know." With that I walked over to the window, and shoved it up. I looked behind me to see her in the same place she was before, watching me with a you-cannot-be-serious expression.

"You coming?" I asked, before climbing out of the window.

"Logan…" she drifted off, before slowly walking over to the window. She eyed me nervously. "I haven't seen or spoken to you in a year. Now, you expect me to just spontaneously jump put of a window with you at a wake at my grandparent's house without even knowing where I'm going?"

I smirked at her. "Yes."

She glared at me before looking behind her anxiously. After a few seconds, she sighed in defeat, turning back to me.

"Alright, fine. But no blindfolds."

I smiled. "No blindfolds."

* * *

"We're too old to be doing this." 

I looked over to her from the driver's seat of my Porsche. "Has that ever stopped us?"

She glanced at me, giving me a small smile. Looking back out her window, she asked, "So, where are we going exactly?"

I laughed lightly. "You're going to love it, trust me."

* * *

"Wow…it's just…wow." 

I smirked. "I told you."

She took a few steps forward, looking out into the water. "How did you find this place?"

I shrugged, following her. "When I was about twelve, Finn and I ran away from home, and we just ended up here. I just thought you could use a quiet place for a few hours."

Grinning, she walked backwards, lying with her back on the grass. "I love this place," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

I laid down next to her, staring at the night sky. We were both silent for a few minutes, listening to the running water of the lake a few feet in front of us and crickets chirping somewhere in the distance.

Finally, I flipped over onto my side to look at her. "So, how are you doing, really?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to face me. Giving me a small smile, she answered, "I'm fine Logan, _really_."

I raised my eyebrows. "You expect me to buy that?"

She groaned, turning to lie on her back again. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"You need to."

"Logan…"

"Rory, I'm just asking you to talk. Nothing more, nothing less."

She shook her head, her hair shaking the long grass. "I can't."

"You can do anything; you just have to believe in yourself. Did we learn nothing from-"

"Mad Hot Ballroom," she finished in unison with me, smiling at the memory of when I first told her that. After a minute, she closed her eyes again. "It's just…I still can't believe he's not here anymore, you know? I mean, part of me still thinks he's going to be at the house when I get home tonight. To think that he's…" she drifted off. I didn't say anything, watching her.

"We just…I don't know. I _loved_ him Logan. I really loved him. With every passing day I was able to give more and more of my heart to him. Parts that I didn't think would ever get mended got fixed. He fixed them. And then, he left. Am I just a bad omen or something? Do people…am I just not meant to be happy?" I noticed a lone tear escape and fall down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off, sitting up. I followed suit. After a minute of silence and her staring at the ground, I gently touched her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Rory. Tristan…he loved you. Believe that. Believe that he loved you and he didn't want to leave."

She looked up at me, her eyes watery. "Logan..."

I shook my head, quieting her. "He did Rory. He loved you. You have to believe that, or you'll never be able to move on."

Two more tears escaped her eyes, and this time she didn't wipe them away. She never lost eye contact with me, her eyes big, blue, watery and thoughtful. "Is that what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"When…when I left you. Did you believe I loved you even after I left?"

I nodded. "Rory, you could have yelled, shouted, and thrown paper weight at my head, and I still would have thought you loved me. When you left…it killed me. But I knew that your reasons, whatever they were, were not because you didn't love me anymore. They were…different."

She stared at me in astonishment. "So…did you move on?"

I sighed, letting go of her elbow to run a hand through my hair. "I'm still trying."

At that moment, I couldn't really tell you what happened. It could have been the alcohol, or something else, maybe buried deep inside her heart that she was just rediscovering. But when she leaned in to kiss me, I didn't think about why, when, or how. All I could do was bring a hand to the back of her head, tangling it in her hair, and bring her closer.

We lasted a few minutes sitting, before she pushed on my chest a little, making me fall over into the grass with her on top. The…electricity I felt when I was kissing her was incomparable. Nothing passed through my mind, and all I could feel was the buzzing coursing through my body and my heart beating nonstop as our kiss got deeper.

Just as Rory was starting to unbutton my collared shirt, we were broken out of own little world by a bird cawing in the distance. Rory broke apart first, and looked at me with a peaceful expression. Then, after a few seconds, reality cam crashing back down on her and her peaceful face turned into one of horror.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she drifted off as she got off of me, pulling down her skirt and burying her face in her hands. "Logan…I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, you said that, and I just…"

"Rory-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"I mean, Scarlett! Oh my god, I just completely forgot! I'm so sorry! And Tristan, oh, he'll kill me when he finds…" she drifted off once again, but this time for a different reason. I was silent, watching as realization struck her. She looked at me, her eyes questioning, and I nodded sympathetically.

She broke down.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in the middle of the field, her sobbing into my arms as I held her tight, gently rubbing her back. All I know is she needed me, just as much I needed her.

And I was there.

* * *

The drive back to the Gilmore mansion was silent, although we both had content smiles on our faces. When I pulled in, she stayed where she was for a moment. She had slight tearstains on her face and her eyes were bloodshot, but to me she had never looked more beautiful. 

"So…you'll call me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll call you."

She sent me one last smile before opening the car door and walking back into the mansion.

I sighed. Maybe, just maybe, the ending, the finality, I had expected to have with her didn't exist. Maybe we were supposed to find each other again.

As friends.

* * *

One week later, I'm sitting on my couch, the TV on but the sound on mute. My cell phone is in front of me, and, taking a deep breath, I quickly dial the number I've known by heart for years. 

"Hey Huntzberger." I immediately calm down and relax when I hear her light tone, and I can easily imagine her lying casually on her bed, smiling into the phone.

"Hey Ace," I said back, a smirk in place even though she couldn't see it.

"You know, I've been waiting for quite a while for this call," she said in mock annoyance.

I chuckled, easing back onto the couch and putting my feet on my coffee table, getting ready for the banter and debates to come.

"What can I say? Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope it was worth the wait, and that you caught the triple meaning of the last sentence. ; ) Anyway, review please. And if you didn't review the first two chapters, please leave me some parting thoughts on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
